


Monster scales, human love

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey hadn’t really cared about the whole ‘Chowder found another monster’ thing until Ransom and Holster showed up to the Haus carrying Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster scales, human love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fun piece of work I did because I love to play with the Check Please! Universe.  
> In this AU, everyone of the SMH is a monster: Jack is a vampire, Bitty is a bird siren, Shitty is a satyr, Lardo is a nine-tailed fox (Hồ tinh), Ransom and Holster are werewolves, Chowder is a mermaid (with a shark tail), Nursey is a nāga (half-snake half-human monster) and Dex is a fish/sea siren. Also, Johnson is a sphinx and Tango is a baby sphinx that Johnson still has to teach the difference between questions and enigmas and Whiskey is a vampire.
> 
> I made this just for fun, and it's un-betaed, so I hope you enjoy it!

Chowder was swimming in the Pond in the middle of the night. He did that almost every night during autumn and spring since he’s got to Samwell; he knew he couldn’t swim in the winter, so he tried to make the most of the times he could still swim, because the Haus bath wasn’t as nice as actually being able to swim freely, but at least he was lucky enough to have a bath at his disposition.

He may have been the only merman of his group, but he was fine with it, there weren’t many people in the group to begin with, so it was to be expected. The group consisted of other people on campus who, like him, weren’t a hundred percent human. He was pretty sure he was the only merman of the whole campus; so he was very surprised when he fell face to face with another sea creature.

The sea creature wasn’t like him; he didn’t have a tail, but webbed hands and feets, as well as scales all over his body, and his eyes had thin elliptical pupils, like alligators. The other guy looked at him in shock before swimming away quickly. Chowder tried to follow him, but the Pond’s water was all murky and he couldn’t see well.

When he returned to the Haus, he excitedly told the others his discovery.

“You guys won’t believe what I found!” He chimed as he entered the kitchen.

“What did you find?” Bitty asked him, giving him a slice of the recently baked pie.

“I was swimming in the Pond and then I fell face to face with another sea creature! He wasn’t like me, though; he had scales everywhere and webbed hands and feet instead of a tail, and he had alligator eyes and sharp teeth! I wanted to talk to him, but he swam away before I could do anything,” Chowder said.

“Do you remember anything that could help us identify him?” Holster asked as Ransom was getting a piece of paper and a pen to take notes.

“He had super bright red hair! And his eyes were amber, and he seemed tall. Also, I’m pretty sure he’s a guy!” Chowder said.

“Alright, well there isn’t  that many male redheaded dudes, so I guess we should be able to find him,” Ransom said.

“To Facebook!” Holster said, opening his computer and looking at Facebook profiles.

“What are you guys doing?” Nursey asked as he was entering the kitchen.

“Chowder found another monster swimming in the Pond, we’re trying to figure out who he is,” Ransom explained.

“So we can find him and get him to join,” Holster added.

“So we can find him and _kindly ask him if he wants to join_ , you mean,” Bitty corrected.

“Yeah, that,” Holster conceded.

“I hope he’ll join!” Chowder piped in.

At that moment, Shitty and Jack joined their little reunion.

“Brahs, we are getting a new member and you didn’t tell me?” Shitty said, sitting down as Bitty gave him his slice of pie.

“Long story short: Chowder found another monster while swimming in the Pond, we’re trying to find who it is so we can get him— _ask him_ if he wants to join,” Nursey explained as Ransom and Holster were focusing on the laptop screen.

“Do you even know what kind of monster he is?” Jack asked.

“Well, he’s not a mermaid, but he’s clearly a sea creature,” Nursey shrugged.

“Oh, I think I know, but I’m not sure,” Bitty said, “according to Chowder’s description, I’m ready to bet he’s a siren.”

“But aren’t you a siren? And you don’t live underwater?” Nursey asked, confused.

“That’s because there are two species of sirens; sea sirens and bird sirens. Sea sirens often get confused for mermaids, but they don’t actually look like mermaids, the girls kinda do, but not the guys” Bitty explained.

"That’s so cool!” Chowder exclaimed.

And at that moment, Ransom and Holster slammed their hands on the table, turning the laptop to face Chowder.

“Is that him?” Holster asked, pointing at the picture of a redheaded boy.

“It looks like him, yeah! What’s his name?” Chowder asked.

“His name is William Poindexter, he was born on October 26th 1996, he comes from Maine and he’s majoring in computer science,” Ransom read.

“So...What’s your plan? To talk to him?” Jack asked, raising a brow.

“We know he’s majoring in computer science, so he’ll probably be in the comp sci building a lot,” Holster said.

“All we have to do is just to casually go talk to him and bring it up,” Ransom added.

“But what if it’s not him?” Bitty asked.

“Then we’ll look like two idiots,” Holster shrugged.

“That wouldn’t be the first time,” Lardo said as she entered the kitchen.

Bitty gave Lardo the last piece of pie and their conversation shifted until they all went to bed.

-*-

A few days later, Chowder was studying at the library with the gang, until Holster spotted none other than the guy they thought Chowder had met. They both got up and went to go talk to the guy.

When they came back, they didn’t look super enthusiastic.

“So, how badly did you two fuck up?” Lardo asked them.

“Well, we asked him if he went swimming in the Pond in the past few days, he said yes, but when we asked about, y’know, monster stuff, he didn’t answer anything,” Ransom replied.

“Yeah, and he told us to leave him alone and that he didn’t know what we were talking about,” Holster added

“But we’re 100% sure it’s him, so we’re moving to plan B!” Ransom said.

And for some reason, Chowder didn’t want to know what plan B was, but he would know eventually since he was apparently part of it.

One night, Ransom and Holster went to the Pond with Chowder, explaining the plan to him; they would set a fishing net over by the bridge, and Chowder’s job was to chase the sea creature into it. Chowder didn’t know what they intended to do, but he assumed they didn’t mean any harm, so he agreed to help and got in the water as Ransom and Holster were setting up the trap. When they gave him the signal, Chowder started swimming around, eventually, he found the siren and started chasing him and led him right into the trap.

Ransom and Holster pulled up the net and told Chowder he could get out. Once Chowder was out of the water and had returned to his human form, they headed back to the Haus, carrying the siren boy who wouldn’t stop squirming. Chowder wasn’t sure he liked the plan anymore…

Once they got to the Haus, they headed for the kitchen where Bitty gasped when he saw what they were carrying with them.

“What in the heavens!” Bitty exclaimed, “What did you guys do!?”

“Since we couldn’t find the guy as a human, we decided to catch him as a monster to bring him here so we can talk,” Holster said firmly.

“You put him down right now and go get him some towels! This poor boy look panicked and it’s definitely your fault, so shoo!” Bitty said, visibly unpleased.

Chowder ran to get some towels and gave them to Bitty who had freed the siren from the net and gave him the towels, which the boy promptly accepted, drying himself and returning to human form; which turned out to be the guy from the library. Bitty apologized profusely to him, giving him pie once he was done drying himself.

Bitty shooed everyone out of the kitchen because he wanted to talk to his fellow siren properly and in private. About an hour later, the guy was leaving with a plate of pie with Chowder and Nursey as an escort — or maybe it was the other way around— to go back to the dorms.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t know what they wanted to do!” Chowder said for probably the hundredth time.

“It’s fine…” The boy, Will, replied.

“Chowder’s right, though. Ransom and Holster are kind of unpredictable,” Nursey told him.

“I didn’t know you guys were monsters too, I just…” Will drifted off.

“It’s chill bro. It’s not written on our faces that we’re monster. Although Ransom and Holster are not the most subtle,” Nursey replied.

“You should totally come to the next meeting! That would be so cool! We could share the pool!” Chowder said excitedly.

“Bitty told me about your group and stuff. I’ll think about it…” Will said shyly.

“Great! I hope you decide to come, I’m sure you and Bitty could share tons of stuff about being sirens!” Chowder said as Nursey nodded.

Will didn’t say anything else and once they reached the dorms, they all went their own way.

-*-

Nursey hadn’t really cared about the whole ‘Chowder found another monster’ thing until Ransom and Holster showed up to the Haus carrying Will. He remembered Bitty talking about sea sirens, but he had never seen one and so his first reaction was to observe everything out of curiosity. The guy did look like a sea creature, but unlike Chowder who’s lower body would change into one of a shark, he had scales everywhere, tiny claws, webbed hands and feet, as well as sharp teeth and crocodile-like eyes, with elliptical pupils who were so thin they made his eyes look like two big golden orbs.

Nursey observed the scene; Bitty scolding Ransom and Holster and Chowder giving him the towels. He watched as the guy turned back to his human form and revealed he was the guy from the library; William if Nursey remembered the name Ransom and Holster found correctly. The poor guy looked distressed beyond words; Nursey couldn’t blame him, he would’ve panicked too if two random guys captured him to bring him back to an old frat house.

Bitty shooed them from the kitchen so Nursey went to the living room with Chowder. When Bitty released Will, he asked Nursey and Chowder to bring him back to his dorm after Ransom and Holster apologized for capturing him.

During the whole walk back to the dorms, Chowder was trying to convince Will to come to their next monster meetings; as they would all be in monster form since it was the full moon. Will didn’t look super thrilled about the idea, but he agreed to think about it. Nursey was sure they would never see him again, but wouldn’t he know it, at the next meeting Will was swimming in the inflatable pool with Chowder, who was excited beyond words.

Nursey sat by the pool; as a naga, he could use is snake tail to make himself a comfy seat. His tail had gotten pretty big over the years and he always had to be careful when slithering around the Haus, because someone could easily step on its end. Everyone showed up one by one; Lardo with her nine fox tails covered in paint (she liked to use them as extra paint brushes), Shitty close by with his goat legs and horns, Ransom and Holster as huge werewolves, Bitty with his tiny bird legs and feathers and finally Jack, who looked totally normal except for his obvious vampire teeth and glowing eyes.

The first thing to happen was, of course, Ransom and Holster howling excitedly when they saw William and decided to give him his nickname. It took them about two minutes to decide to name him Dex, which didn’t sound too bad, and Will seemed happy with it.

“Alright, so Dex, welcome to your first monster meeting, as you can see, everyone here is at least partly monster. That is the only requirement to join, actually,” Jack said, “Our goal is to help each other and work together to harmonize monster and human life.”

“And throw the best motherfucking parties on campus!” Shitty exclaimed, followed by Ransom and Holster howling.

“If Johnson was here he would tell you an enigma or something that you’d have to answer but he graduated, so you get to sleep tonight,” Holster said.

“Come on, Johnson wasn’t that bad, he’s a sphinx, what did you expect?” Lardo replied.

“Dude, me and Holster argued for two weeks over one of his enigmas,” Ransom said.

“His girlfriend was a werecat or something. Small, but scary as fuck. Kinda like Lardo,” Holster said to Dex.

“I heard you!” Lardo growled.

“As you can see, discipline isn’t really a thing, Jack just tries his best to keep everyone in tow,” Bitty whispered to Dex.

Everyone started talking between themselves, Dex was talking with Bitty and he seemed happy to finally be talking to other monsters. Nursey was talking with Chowder and Shitty with Lardo, Ransom and Holster were running around and play-fighting. Jack was talking to Dex with Bitty, although he barely said anything. They had a few group conversations, but they died out pretty quickly.

At some point, Nursey decided to join Chowder and Dex in the pool. He wasn’t a sea creature, but he did enjoy the way water felt on his scales. The only problem was that the pool was small so his tail ended up taking a lot of space at the bottom of the pool, inevitably touching both Dex and Chowder. Now he was used to feeling Chowder’s shark tail against his scales, but not Dex’s scales. It was a new and different feeling and he actually didn’t mind it at all. If anything, it was almost nice.

Chowder joined another conversation so Nursey took his sweet time to observe Dex. He really didn’t look like an extraverted boy, but he was talking to Bitty and didn’t seem too uncomfortable, but at the same time, it probably was because Bitty was also a siren. Dex hadn’t really spoken to anybody else, but everyone at least tried to talk to him a little bit, but he just didn’t open up. It seemed they would need to coax him a little to bring him out of his shell.

-*-

Dex came to the next few meetings, sharing the pool with Chowder. The weather was getting cold, so soon they wouldn’t be able to hold their meetings outside. At some point, Dex started hanging out at the Haus a lot more, but wasn’t much more social. He mostly only talked to Bitty and Chowder. He started to open up more to Shitty, Ransom and Holster, and even Jack, but he seemed to avoid Nursey.

It bothered Nursey that Dex wouldn’t talk to him, and even more so that he didn’t know why. Dex didn’t look like a complete asshole, yet it was the image Dex was giving him. It bothered him. So Nursey replied to being ignored by playing tricks to Dex, and this was when things got bad; Dex didn’t like Nursey’s pranks and easily became riled up, meanwhile, Nursey would just shrug him off.

In reality, Nursey didn’t want to be a dick to Dex, but he was being an asshole by ignoring him, so Nursey had decided the only solution was to be an asshole back. Dex had stopped ignoring him in favor of arguing and screaming at him. They fought, a lot, and when their arguments went out of hands, Dex didn’t show up to the Haus or to the meetings anymore.

It made Chowder sad, so now everyone was on Nursey’s case.

“Okay, what happened between you and Dex for Dex to not show up?” Jack said firmly, obviously unpleased.

“Well, he was ignoring me, so I started pulling pranks on him to get his attention, but things got a little out of hands,” Nursey said.

“Dude, couldn’t you just, like, talk to him like normal people do?” Lardo said.

“We aren’t normal people,” Nursey replied.

“That is not my point,” Lardo said, frowning.

“But how are we going to get Dex back?” Chowder asked, visibly sad.

“Well, maybe if Nursey apologize to him, maybe Dex would come back,” Bitty said as he served them some pie, except for Nursey.

“Fine, I’ll apologize, but if that doesn’t work then I’m done,” Nursey replied, rolling his eyes. Bitty finally gave him his piece of pie.

Nursey didn’t apologize right away. Actually, he put off the day he would have to apologize to Dex as much as he could. Not because he didn’t like apologies, but because he didn’t want to see Dex himself. Dex, as much as Nursey had tried to convince himself that he was an asshole, was actually pretty cute, both in human and monster form and the fact that he fought with Dex only to have him talk to him said a lot.

So when the time to apologize came, Nursey could feel butterflies in his stomach. He showed up to Dex’s dorm room and stood there for several minutes before he finally knocked. It took about a minute before Dex came and opened it, and frowned when he saw who it was.

“What are you doing here?” Dex said, visibly defensive.

“I came to apologize. Can I come in?” Nursey said.

Reluctantly, Dex let Nursey inside his dorm room. The place was incredibly tidy, just as Nursey expected. Dex closed the door and turned around, crossing his arms on his chest, waiting for Nursey to apologize.

“Okay, so I’m sorry I was a dick. It’s just that, you were ignoring me, and I think you’re cute and I wanted to get your attention, so I pulled your non-existent pigtails and pissed you off. I’m sorry,” Nursey said.

“I-hm… You meant all that?” Dex asked, blushing.

“Yeah, I get if you’re not interested, but I kinda wanted to ask you out on a date… Y’know, to make it up to you and prove that I’m not a complete asshole?” Nursey replied.

“Sure, let’s go on a date…” Dex agreed, blushing darker.

“Oh-um. How about next Friday? Are you free at six in the afternoon?” Nursey asked.

“Yeah, Fridays sounds nice… See you then I guess?” Dex said.

Nursey nodded and left, going back to his dorm. He was floating on a cloud of happiness. He didn’t know how, but he was able to get himself a date with Dex and this was the best day of his life.

On the day of their date, Nursey was very nervous and excited. He had a reservation at a nice restaurant and had everything planned out. Everything went especially well and at the end of the night, Nursey even got to kiss Dex goodnight. After that, they started spending more and more time together. Dex attended the meetings again, so everyone believed they had set their differences aside.

-*-

On the night of the full moon, a few weeks later, Nursey was chilling in Dex’s room, lounging on his massive snake tale, with Dex on the bed. They were watching television, but Nursey wasn’t really paying attention.

“Hey Dexy, can you sing to me? I never heard a siren sing before,” he asked.

“Sure,” Dex replied.

Dex started to sing and his voice was so melodious. Nursey was hypnotized by his boyfriend’s voice, watching Dex’s scales glow in the moonlight. He wanted to feel them against his own and decided that since they were dating, he definitely could do that.

So Nursey got on the bed, Dex smiled at him and gave his lips a quick peck who quickly turned into a deeper more meaningful kiss. As they were kissing, Nursey was wrapping his tail around Dex’s entire body. As their kiss grew heavier, Nursey felt himself get aroused.

They had already had sex as humans, but never as monsters, and this was all sort of new for both of them. Nursey could feel Dex was also starting to get hard, as there was a bulge quickly forming under his scales, before appearing out in the open, only for Nursey to see.

Even if they weren’t the same type of monster, their physiognomy was surprisingly similar when it came to reproduction, so sex in their monster form proved to be quite similar to what they did as humans. Except that Nursey’s snake tongue could do many things his human tongue couldn’t, and it was something Dex learned pretty quickly by having said tongue do incredible things to his dick.

After both reaching their orgasms and cleaning themselves, Nursey wrapped himself loosely around Dex again and even used part of his tail to provide them with a nice pillow. Nursey could feel Dex’s scales contract and dilate with his breathing, and he was sure Dex could feel the same thing too.

“Your scales… They feel so nice against mine,” Nursey said.

“Yeah, so do yours. Also, your tail is very comfortable, super squishy too,” Dex giggled as Nursey covered his eyes with the tip of his tail.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great to sit on and use as a pillow, but when it comes to moving, I’d rather use my feet,” Nursey smiled.

“Why is it so long? Is there a reason?” Dex asked.

“Well, it depends what kind of the type of snake. I’m an anaconda type, so my tail can grow up to eighteen feet long, but right now I’m only at twelve feet, which is average,” Nursey explained.

“Ah, kinda like me, our scale colors and fins depends of the type of fish. I’m a betta fish, in case you were wondering,” Dex said.

“A fighting fish, how fitting,” Nursey chirped.

“Hey, I didn’t make an anaconda joke, so stop it,” Dex replied, faking hurt.

They kept talking for a while until they fell asleep. They woke up the next morning, both human and curled up around each other.

-*-

The team didn’t know they were dating until they caught them both cuddling in the living room. They chirped them endlessly, but they didn’t care as much as they thought they would. Everything turned out fine, so they were relieved that they wouldn’t have to hide their relationship from their friends.

But things didn’t go all well and smooth. Being monsters was hard, and apparently the world decided to be especially harsh on Dex. Feeling good about his relationship with Nursey, Dex decided to tell his parents, but they weren’t very happy about him not being with another siren. Dex argued that their physiognomy was pretty much the same but his parents kept telling him that it didn’t matter if he couldn’t reproduce, which drove Dex crazy.

Which is why when Nursey showed up to Dex’s room that night, he was so angry he was crying.

“Dex, babe, are you okay?” Nursey asked, running to his boyfriend’s side.

“I told my parents about us and they don’t like the fact that we’re not going to reproduce! What the fuck! Our only purpose in life isn’t to make kids!” Dex cried angrily.

“It’s okay Dexy, they’ll come around don’t worry,” Nursey said as he hugged him close, caressing his hair.

“I know, it’s just that it pisses me off!” Dex replied.

Nursey let Dex rant about his parents until he felt better and they ordered pizza and watched Netflix all night. Nursey also transformed into his monster form to be able to drape Dex with his tail and provide him with more comfort.

-*-

During winter break, Dex went to Nursey’s place. They were alone in the house, Nursey’s parents being gone on vacation. They had a private celebration and exchanged presents; Dex got a long tube cover for Nursey’s tail and Nursey got him a set of scarves, gloves, hat and socks. They laughed, had fun and enjoyed their time together.

When the new semester started, they got busy with school. The weather became warmer and warmer, so they were eventually able to go swim again. But it also meant it was the mating season and they had to be careful because both of them had love darts.

Love darts were darts that one shoot at his mate before they have sex. The thing is that the love darts contained a liquid that made the urge to have sex immediate, and so they will have sex on the spot. The fact they were dating only made it harder, because if one of them became too aroused, he would fire his love dart, and it would likely end with an awkward situation.

Which his how they ended up having sex in the pool.

It had been a normal meeting, Dex and Nursey were cuddling, Dex calmly caressing Nursey’s back all the way down to where his body turned into a snake. Then, Dex suddenly let out a cry of pain.

“OW! What was that for—” he said, before his pupils went wide.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Dex I didn’t— OW!” Was all he could say before Dex had fired his love dart back at him and kissed him.

Bitty and Chowder, knowing what had just happened, hurried everyone out of the backyard back into the Haus and had to explain what love darts were to the others. Of course, they chirped Nursey and Dex about it, but at least they understood that they didn’t have much control over these things during the mating season. It did make for a funny story to tell.

But for as much as they were in love, Nursey couldn’t help but notice how uneasy Dex was when they were out in public. He looked nervous and stressed out, and Nursey didn’t know why, but he wanted to know, so he could help Dex feel better.

“Babe, why are you always so nervous around people?” Nursey asked one day as they were cuddling in Dex’s bed.

Nursey didn’t miss how Dex curled up on himself a little more and looked away, biting his bottom lip.

“It’s just, I’m always afraid of someone finding out we’re monsters and… Becoming a target, getting shot and in the end losing you. It’s so scary to think some of these people wouldn’t even think twice about shooting us,” Dex says.

“Hey, it’s fine, nobody will ever do that to me or you, I won’t let it happen, I promise,” Nursey told him.

Dex didn’t say anything and buried his face against Nursey’s chest, and Nursey simply held him close. From then on, Nursey always made sure Dex felt safe when they went out and took extra precautions. Dex gradually became less nervous and more relaxed about being in a mass of humans.

But it turned out Dex’s fear were founded; one night, they were going home from the meeting when a group of strangers ganged up on them.

Nursey had a harder time to defend himself because of his tail, he made the attackers trip, but he couldn’t run away. Meanwhile, Dex was hissing, punching and scratching with his tiny claws, trying to defend himself and his boyfriend. Eventually, he bit one of them and in retaliation, another one pulled out a swiss knife and sliced Dex on his back, making him scream in agony.

The thing with sirens screams is that they are very high pitched, so much they can actually hurt the humans ears and alert people in a great radius. So the attackers ran away, covering their ears. Nursey also covered his ears but waited for Dex to stop.

“Are you okay?” Dex asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I’m fine, but you’re bleeding. We need to go back to the Haus. Can you walk alright?” Nursey replied

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna be fine,” he tells him.

They make their way back to the Haus. When they arrived, everyone was surprised to see them, until they noticed their wounds.

“Oh my goodness! What happened to you two!?” Bitty exclaimed, visibly shocked.

“Some people attacked us, one of them sliced Dex’s back,” Nursey said, more concerned about his boyfriend than himself.

Lardo quickly got up and went to get their first aid kit. Bitty made both of them sit down on the chairs. He cleaned the blood off Dex’s back, luckily the cut wasn’t deep enough to need stitches. Once they were done wrapping Dex in bandages they cleaned up Nursey’s wounds. They decided to stay at the Haus for the night. Bitty got the couch ready for them and they cuddled on it.

Nursey didn’t say anything when he heard small heart-breaking whimpers coming from Dex. He simply wrapped his tail around Dex and help him tighter to comfort him, waiting for him to fall asleep before doing so as well.

-*-

The experience had been a little traumatizing for both of them, but Nursey could tell it really affected Dex more than himself. Yes, he was more warry when walking around at night, especially when they had meetings, but Dex was almost scared to walk outside at night and was tense during the day. Nursey kept telling him it was okay, and that it probably wouldn’t happen again, but he had already failed Dex once, and he didn’t trust himself to protect him properly anymore, so he was more hoping than making a statement.

The worst part was seeing Dex hide away in his dorm during the full moon. He wouldn’t come to the meetings anymore, too scared of being attacked again, and Nursey decided to stay with him, knowing how scared he was for him.

Eventually, they found a way to attend the meeting; they just had to get there before sunset and stay over for the night. Nursey even bought them an air mattress they could put up in the living room to sleep. It wasn’t the best, but it was the only way to get Dex and himself to attend the meetings.

Nursey felt bad for Dex, just as he started to trust others more, some assholes hurt them and Dex was back even further than square one. He felt that maybe if he had been able to defend him better, things wouldn’t be like that. The worst part was seeing Dex’s scar on his back; it was healing, but it damaged his dorsal fin, making Dex even more self-conscious, both as a human and as a monster.

And despite everything Nursey tried to do to help Dex get over his trauma, Dex was still very tense every time the full moon came around. It did get better when they came back from summer vacations.

Jack had graduated with Shitty and gave their room to Chowder and Lardo, sleepovers became much easier. They didn’t have to sleep there every meeting, but some nights Dex was particularly afraid and so they would set up the air mattress in Chowder’s room.

The new people joining the group were nice too; Tango was a sphinx, apparently related to Johnson in some ways, and he was still trying to learn the whole enigma thing and Whiskey was a vampire. The fact they were all in the dorms helped Dex feel better when they had to return from a meeting; he felt safer knowing that four of them could easily take on anyone.

Everything became even better when they got Ransom and Holster’s dibs. At the end of the year, they moved in their stuff and Dex let Nursey decorate the whole place. It became very cozy; with a soft bed, dim lighting and lounging areas. It was a very relaxing place and Nursey could tell Dex was comfortable living there with him.

The year went on, and before they knew it Bitty was graduating and in a year, it would be their turn. Dex had overcome his trauma, but he didn’t fail to notice how Nursey had become increasingly more protective of him, almost possessive. Dex didn’t mind it, he liked knowing Nursey would punch someone for him, but sometimes he found him to be a little excessive.

“Nursey, honey,” Dex started as they were both cuddling.

“Yes, babe?” Nursey asked.

“You know, I love it when you’re all protective over me, but sometimes I think you go overboard a little,” Dex told him.

“I just want to make you feel safe,” Nursey replied.

“And I do feel safe, it’s just that sometimes you’re a little too protective,” Dex added, pressing a soft kiss to Nursey’s cheek.

“I don’t want it to happen again. I failed to protect you and you got hurt, I didn’t keep my promise to you,” Nursey told him.

Dex’s heart melted right there, he kissed Nursey deeply, hoping to convey all of the feelings he had at the moment. When they broke apart, Dex spoke.

“It wasn’t your fault, Nursey, I never blamed you,” Dex said.

“I love you so much, babe, you don’t even know, if anything ever happens to you again, I won’t be able to forgive myself,” Nursey told him.

“And I love you too, and you make me feel safe when we go out, and I want to protect you too, you mean so much to me, Derek. It’s just sometimes, I feel like you’re overly protective when you don’t need to be, like when we’re here, at home, or when there’s nobody around, y’know?” Dex explained.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll keep it down when there’s no need for it,” Nursey agreed.

“Thanks, Derek, you’re the best,” Dex smiled, kissing him once again.

After that, things started to finally go well for both of them; Dex’s parent eventually approved of Derek, seeing as they were still together. They graduated with Chowder, and moved in together in a nice apartment. They were able to keep their monster lives outside of their human lives.

When Nursey proposed to Dex on the night of the full moon, in the privacy of their apartment, Dex cried of happiness, making Nursey cry as well. Everything had just become more perfect, and Dex couldn’t keep his emotions from overflowing; he was a monster, but he was loved, accepted and soon happily married.

Nothing could ever be better than this.


End file.
